


Office Affair

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam is a little shit, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion Designer Le Chiffre, Hannibal Extended Universe, Heu, Le Chiffre is an asshole, M/M, Office Sex, Personal Assistant Adam, Sassy Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Adam has been Jean Duran's assistant for three years...and sometimes he asks himself why he bothers with that asshole of a boss, and sometimes he gets reminded why...
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers
Comments: 31
Kudos: 89





	Office Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts).



_An Englishman in Paris._

Adam was sure that would be the title of his posthumous published autobiography.

No. More probably it would be:

_Adam Towers_

_The life and death of a complete and utter idiot._

Now, that sounded more like something that would be put onto his gravestone.

Adam moved the pen in his hand and grinned to himself, leaned back in his chair, and absently looking at the stacks of papers that were on a wild collection on his desk, legs crossed, and considering where to start. But the workload that had magically appeared while he had been off work for a long weekend was nothing he planned on tackling now, not even knowing where to start.

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back into his neck.

This was the shit that happened when he did not go into the office for just three fucking days because his significant other had other plans for the two of them.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He should not have listened to them and used all his seductive tricks to convince them that they should not do this during the season when the workload in the factory, as they liked to call his workplace, was almost not doable anyway. Batting his long eyelashes, a sultry smile, slow movements and kisses, and kitten licks in all the right places would have done the trick, but then, no. It would have probably not have worked, and to be honest, he was very happy that it had not and that they had spent those days together, alone at the coast and calmed down before their jobs would take a toll of them during the upcoming weeks. On the other hand, these past three days had been the best of his life, so he really had no reason to complain.

“I don’t pay you for dreaming,” a voice, thick with an accent he had never learned to place told him and he opened his eyes just in time to see his boss walk past his desk and enter his office, followed by his usual entourage of his idiot second assistant and two of his head designers, who both looked like they were close to tears.

Adam sighed again and got up from his chair, taking his notepad and the tablet he used for most of his work and followed the four people in the corner office that was flooded with natural light from the large windows that were covering the walls.

“Make a call to Miss Branche,” his boss said while sitting down. “Tell her that her fitting is rescheduled for Thursday at nine local time.”

“Blanchett,” Adam corrected him while making notes on his tablet.

“I beg your pardon?”

Adam looked up and noticed that his boss was looking at him, his eyes throwing daggers at him and he swallowed.

“It’s Blanchett, her name I mean,” he said, feeling a little uneasy under the other man’s eyes. “Cate Blanchett.”

“That’s what I said.”

Adam had to bite his tongue to not correct his boss and make a sassy remark, something that the older man never appreciated and that had led to many quite harsh talks between them and even some threats into Adam’s directing regarding his position in the fashion house and that he had a contract that could be easily terminated at any time.

“Sure you did,” he finally mumbled to himself, while writing more notes into his tablet while his boss continued to stare a hole into him. “Anything else you want me to do?”

“You could try to make yourself useful for once,” was the reply that made Adam press his lips together. “Coffee. Cigarettes. Now.”

Adam looked at his boss for a moment, while the two designers started to become uneasy and his other assistant, that smug bastard, had the audacity to smirk.

“Cigarettes?” Adam deadpanned.

His boss still stared at him.

“Are you deaf?”

“No, I’m not. I’m also not stupid because I very well know that you have severe asthma and that your doctor has told you to stop smoking. If you…”

“Get me the fucking cigarettes, Towers!” His boss yelled. “I didn’t ask you for your opinion about my health, so go and get my fucking cigs, you imbecile!”

Adam narrowed his eyes and for a moment he thought about yelling back at the designer, but instead, he took a deep breath and held it until he had silently counted to ten and then let the breath out again.

“Anything else?”

“Get the cigarettes, Towers. Now.”

He would have sworn that his boss rolled his eyes at him, and huffed once when he left the office, dropping his tablet onto his desk and opening the drawer in which he had hidden the cigarettes as well as the platinum lighter that he took from the designer’s desk earlier, after which he returned to the larger office where he put the package of cigarettes with a loud smack onto the desk on which his boss had already spread the contents of a design folder and was talking to the two junior designers about what had to be changed, which was if Adam got that right, everything. No wonder the two younger people were close to tears.

When he put the cigarettes down, on purpose next to the inhaler that was waiting on the desk for the unavoidable to happen, his boss looked up again and they looked at each other for a moment and, fuck him, but Adam could swear that the infamous and redoubtable Jean Duran smiled at him for a split second.

“Hope you suffocate on them,” Adam whispered when he turned around and started to leave the office, getting the hint that he was no longer needed when nobody paid attention to him.

“What was that?” Duran asked.

“Nothing,” Adam only replied and started again to leave.

“We will talk later about that,” Duran said to his back while he was leaving the office and closed the door behind him, leaning against the door and sighed deeply.

There was no doubt that Duran was an asshole.

An utter and complete asshole.

And still it was a blessing that he had gotten the job as an assistant for one of the most successful and sought after fashion designers in the world three years ago. It was well paid and the work itself was truly fascinating, he got to travel the world and see a fashion genius do his magic, even though the working hours were insane and he got during fashion weeks not much sleep. Plus, it was a nice bonus that he had met his significant other on the job and that was something he would not be willing to have missed out on.

With another sigh, he went around his desk to sit down again and opened some files on his computer, which he decided to work on instead of sorting through the paperwork that assembled to paper skyscrapers around him.

Sipping his now cold coffee, which made him wince slightly, he put all information for the upcoming business trip to California together and sent it to Duran’s email so they both had the file at hand if needed. Tickets and hotels were booked, the appointments with the several actors and actresses that would be wearing Le Chiffre Couture at the upcoming Academy Awards. He was looking forward to meeting some of his favorite actors, even if Duran found every single one of them obtuse and annoying, and sadly, Adam knew the designer was right with that opinion at least in a few cases. They had clad Cate Blanchett before and met with her, and she was nice, cool, and funny, and even Duran seemed to have liked her, which assured him that Duran had been messing with him when he had called her a wrong name.

“Adam?”

He looked up, chewing on a pencil, and saw one of the tailors standing in front of his desk. He had seen her before when he had accompanied Duran to the workshops to supervise fittings. She was young and shy and was not able to look into his eyes and looked down instead.

“It’s Claire, isn’t it?” He asked in fluent French. “What can I do for you?”

“I…,” she started, her voice a whisper and clearly showing that she had been crying. “Monsieur Duran has asked for refitting of a dress I made, and I…”

Now, Adam noticed that she was holding a folded dress in her hands.

“Do you want me to give it to him?”

She nodded.

“I don’t want to disturb him, he’s…”

“What exactly did he tell you?” Adam asked.

Claire chewed on her lip.

“He said I need to do the seams again and then bring it to him immediately to have a look at it.”

Adam looked at her for a moment and then got up and took the offered piece of clothing from her hands.

“If he said immediately, he meant it,” he said, smiling. “Don’t worry, I’ll give it to him. Wait here for me, okay?”

She nodded while Adam returned to the office door and entered after having knocked once.

Duran was looking up from the discussion he had with the designers, one of who looked at the brink of tears, and Adam frowned once more.

“What?” Duran snapped at him.

“Claire brought the dress you wanted to be fixed,” Adam said and put the dress onto the side table.

Duran watched him for a moment and then straightened his back from his bowed position and then went around the desk and took the dress up, unfolding it and inspected the seams thoroughly and nodded then slowly.

Without looking up from the dark blue dress he said: “Where is she?”

“Who?”

Now Duran looked at Adam as if he had lost the last of his marbles.

“Are you stupid? Why are you working for me?” Duran asked. “The seamstress.”

“She has a name, you know?”

“No, I don’t know. Where is she?”

“She’s scared shitless of you and is waiting outside,” Adam said.

Duran made eye contact with him and then went out of the office with a sigh and a look that clearly said that he was thinking that he was surrounded by idiots.

Adam followed him, a little worried about Claire, who indeed made a step backward when the tall figure of her boss was nearing.

“You did this?” He asked, holding the dress still in his hands.

She looked like she was about to faint, but nodded.

“Yes?”

“Is that a question you are asking me?”

“No, Sir,” she said quickly. “I mean, yes, I made this.”

Duran nodded.

“You are in the last year of your apprenticeship with us, aren’t you?”

“Yes?”

“Are you asking again?”

“Yes, I am in my last year,” she replied.

“Well done, Claire,” he said, to Claire’s and Adam’s surprise with the hint of a smile.

Adam blinked when Duran went past him back into the office and slammed the door shut behind him and then shook his head.

He considered going back to work but instead touched Claire’s arm, which made her look up at him.

“How about coffee? I could use one,” he suggested.

She nodded slowly and then followed him into the cafeteria the company had on the third floor.

Adam got a large café au lait and waited then at one of the tables for Claire who joined him a minute later with a cup of tea, which made Adam raise a brow.

“And I thought I was the Englishman here,” he said with a grin. “Tea?”

“I like it,” she said, looking at her cup.

Moments of silence passed between them. Adam was watching the young woman over the rim of his coffee bowl and smiled inwardly.

“Have you calmed down a little?” He asked then.

“Yes,” she answered. “Thank you. I’m better now. I don’t know why I’m so scared of him.”

Adam shrugged.

“A lot of people are.”

“You are not.”

Adam chuckled a little.

“That would be awkward if I was,” he said. “I’m working with that asshole every day.”

Claire smiled.

“How long are you here now?”

“Three years come May,” Adam said. “Best fucking three years of my life, even though he’s a tyrant and a bitch.”

“If you think that, why do you stay? Wouldn’t it be better to quit and look elsewhere for something new? The way he talks to you and…”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Adam grinned. “Got a nice payment, a nice fat gratification for Christmas, get to travel the world and meet interesting people. It really could be worse.”

Claire considered his words for a moment and then nodded.

“Maybe you’re right,” she then said. “I just wish I was not this scared of him.”

“I admit he’s intimidating.”

“His eye was bleeding earlier,” Claire whispered. “I almost freaked out.”

Adam nodded slowly.

“He has haemolacria,” he said. “That’s a damaged blood vessel in his eye, it tints the tear fluid. It looks a lot scarier than it really is.”

“Is that…?”

“Dangerous? I’m in no place to talk about his health, but it’s nothing fatal,” he replied as discreet as answering the question allowed while looking at his watch. “Oh shit, I have to run.”

He winked at her and told her goodbye and almost ran back to his office. Talking to Claire he had forgotten time and he had a huge load of work to finish ahead of the business trip that would start in two days.

There was so much to do still. He had to pick up Duran’s laundry tomorrow and arrange for the driver to pick them up in time to get the plane. Make a check-in call with the airline, confirm the hotel bookings first in New York City and then in Los Angeles, getting the driver service that he had hired to confirm as well. And then there was arranging the fittings that Duran wanted to supervise himself, not wanting to let any of his other designers to meddle with one of the most important presentations of his designs. There was no way he would allow anyone to step onto the red carpet in a way he had not approved himself. He still had to call the hotel in Los Angeles about their dry cleaning and ironing service to have the suits for Duran and his date ready to perfection when the star designer would attend the Academy Awards himself, being nominated for costume design for a period drama that Cate Blanchett and Richard Armitage had starred in, something that Adam was really looking forward. It had gone without a question that Duran would provide the suits and dresses for the stars of this movie, but also for several more. And for all the preparations for this, he had not even one more day of time.

He sighed once more. Searching for something in the stacks of papers, when the office door opened and the two designers and the other assistant left, who gave him a death stare, never having liked Adam and his sassy attitude towards a boss who was feared by every employee of his, except for the Brit with the shit-eating grin.

“Adam!”

Adam rolled his eyes and closed them for a second before he got up and went to the door.

“You rang?” He sassed.

Duran was sitting behind his desk, signing some papers that Adam knew were agreements that he had earlier prepared for him.

“Close the door,” Duran ordered and looked up when Adam had done so. “How dare you talk back at me like that?”

Adam raised a brow.

“Talk back at you?” He asked, watching how Duran got up and walked towards him. “What do you mean?”

“The cigarettes.”

Adam huffed.

“They’re not good for you,” he said. “The doctor said that…hmpf…”

Adam could not finish his sentence when Duran pressed his lips onto his and pushed him against the shut door, his tongue invading within seconds his mouth, consuming him and making him shudder at the sudden and unexpected intrusion. Adam’s hands flew up and he pushed his boss away from him.

He looked at Duran, at the brown hair that had soft silver strands in it, the blind eye with the scar and the other, amber-colored eye, the soft, sensual lips and the razor-sharp cheekbones. Duran licked his lips, chasing the taste of the younger man who still stared at him, until he decided it was no use fighting something that he knew he wanted and grabbed Duran’s dark shirt and pulled him back against him, meeting his lips now in a hungry kiss. Their tongues met, playing with each other, licking into the other’s mouth, over teeth and gums, moaning into each other, drinking their breath. Adam found himself captured between the door and Duran’s strong body, clinging to the other man with both hands.

Before he understood what was going on, Duran was tearing at his shirt, ripping open the green silken tie he was wearing and that Duran finally let drop to the floor when he had taken the annoying piece of clothing off his neck and started to open the buttons of the white shirt Adam wore, urging to get access to Adam’s alabaster skin. Finding his smooth skin and letting his long, elegant fingers graze over his collarbones, Adam moaned into his mouth, moaning even more when Duran nibbled at the corner of his mouth, his tongue painting a wet path over his lips.

“We really shouldn’t…,” Adam whispered, earning raised brows from Duran who smirked into the kiss that followed and robbed Adam of all reservations.

He urged his body against the taller man, nimble fingers opening Duran’s black dress shirt and finding the thick and soft hair that was spread over Duran’s chest, his fingers tugging at his nipples without preamble, twisting and pulling the already hard buds and making his boss moan and grind his groin against Adam’s hardening cock that was still covered by his fitted black pants.

“So hungry,” Duran whispered in English, the voice hoarse and rough, his hot breath caressing Adam’s skin, his left hand bothering with the belt buckled and then with button and zipper of the item of clothing that was separating to all the things that Adam had to offer him. In the meantime, Adam had become fully hard and knew he was acting like a needy slut when he pushed himself against Duran’s hand, into his grip and the back of his head hit the door with a hard thud when he threw it back, overwhelmed by the emotions and desire he did not try to fight back any longer. One of his hands went through Duran’s hair, messing the carefully tousles strand up, not caring, only wanting, needing, something also Duran noticed with a smile. “Begging to be fucked.”

Adam moaned, biting his lip and spread his legs a little to get a better stand when his knees started to feel weak and threatened to give up beneath him.

The movement of a hand between them told him that Duran was taking care of opening his own pants and Adam licked his lips at the thought that he would be pleasured soon by his gorgeous boss’ cock. A grin spread over his face when he opened his eyes and found Duran assessing his face, eyes roaming over the flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, the blue-green eyes that were sparkling with inhibited lust. He kissed the older man and licked over his lips when he parts from him and slowly and surprisingly gracefully slid down his body, trailing on his way little kisses over the chest and now uncovered belly, and falling to his knees while his fingers finished what Duran had started himself and opened the trousers, which were like his own clothing, from Duran’s latest menswear line, and pulled them only so far over his hips that he got access to the object of his desire. Duran’s cock was long and thick, perfectly proportioned to his body, and held the promise of bringing him close to losing his mind.

Mouthwatering.

Adam grinned and licked his lips before he did not hesitate and sucked the tip of Duran’s cock into his mouth, lips building a firm ring around the hot and hard muscle. Duran tasted as perfect as he looked and smelled, nothing to complain about and the budding heaviness on his tongue made him hum in pleasure. He had always enjoyed giving head, and this specimen was exactly what brought Adam the utmost pleasure. Alone the thought that he would be the reason that the always controlled and reserved Jean Duran, who sometimes was called by his company’s name Le Chiffre as a nickname for his always calculated mind, would lose his well-maintained control made Adam proud. Being in power while being almost submissive, not that he would ever be a sub per se, was what turned Adam on beyond words.

He sucked Duran further into his mouth, his tongue playing with him, the taste of the leaking precum filling his senses together with the musky and clean scent of Duran’s body, painting with a hint of the fragrance he always wore, making him again hum. Duran curse above him, one hand pressed against the door to give him hold, the other in Adam’s wild curls that he refused to cut shorter for exactly this reason. He loved being manhandled without giving up complete control and loved when the man he was with became putty in his hands while being able to give himself completely up in their arms. Duran held that promise and he knew that he would do go on that.

After continuing to suck a while longer, eyes closed and letting himself go in the pleasure this was giving him, until Duran pulled him up again and kissed him immediately, humming himself at his own taste on Adam’s tongue.

Their kisses became more urgent, not leaving any doubt about what they both wanted and Adam wriggled himself out of his trousers until they fell down around his ankles and he moved his feet until he had managed to step out of them. His hard cock that Duran was again pulling and stroking was pressed against Duran’s stomach, leaving wet traces on the other man. His body went tense for a second when Duran’s hands found his ass, kneading the firm flesh and a finger went straight into his crack ´, pushing against his hole that was still a little loose from the sex he had had back at home in the morning before he went to work. Duran raised a brow and Adam shrugged with a grin and then let out a moan that was louder than before when Duran pressed two fingers into him to the first knuckle, stretching him with stinging pleasure.

“Fuck,” he whispered and knew he needed to get closer, to get more, and finally Duran lifted him off his feet as if he was light as a feather and held him secure between his own body and the door blade, the hardness of his cock pushing against Adam’s ass. “Need you.”

Duran nodded, moving his hips until the tip of his scorching cock found its target and tilting his hips a little, Adam doing the same, managed to push the first inch into the younger man’s body. Adam felt his whole body go rigid, felt his insides burn and his cock leak more fluid, already much closer to coming than he expected, the knowledge that someone could be at the other side of the door, listening in on them fucking increasing his arousal further.

His boss waited for a second before he let go of a little of his hold on Adam and let him sink onto his cock until he was buried inside him, always taking care that they would not lose balance and then started to push inside him, hard and deep.

Adam screamed when he hit his prostate on the third thrust and his hands gripped the other’s hair harshly, pulling at the strands, trying to find a way to let the passion out. He tried to move his hips, urge Duran to move, do something, but he found that he did not need to push Duran to do anything as the designer took the hint and started to move his hips in a way that made him thrust into him with strength. Adam crossed his ankles on the back of Duran’s body, his arms wrapped around him, one hand in his hair. His cock was rubbing against the hairy belly of the other man, the friction robbing Adam of his senses.

“God, yes,” he whispered, cheek pressed against Duran’s. “So good. Yes. Oh my God, Jean.”

Duran pushed faster into him, knowing that Adam was losing it already, feeling how his whole body was tense and shuddering with each thrust, his poor, oversensitive hole tortured by the impressive girth that was widening him to his limit, and still made him feel so good, so wanted, so carefree.

Adam was only able to move a little, impaled on Duran’s shaft, and was chasing the friction that the closeness of the other body was providing for his own hardness. He knew he would not take long, not when Duran was nailing his prostate with every upwards move and sucking at his neck, definitely leaving a hickey there that he would have to explain somehow, not that he cared.

Duran’s movements became even more intense the closer he got to find his own release, and pushed hard up into Adam’s tight heat. Adam was kissing the other man’s ear and neck, his lips moved over his cheek that showed only a little stubble after a day at work, and finally found his lips again, locking them together in another heated and passionate kiss.

“Oh God,” he moaned when another hard thrust hit his sweet spot again and made him see stars, his cock spreading the first burst of cum on Duran’s and his own belly, pulsing without being touched, and Duran smiled into the kiss that he used to shut Adam up, knowing the younger man could get loud in the moment of his climax.

Duran held him with one hand, the other in his hair, holding his head in place so he could not break the kiss, his screams being muffled moans and his eyes wide open while he felt Duran coming inside him, flooding his insides with his seed that came more with every thrust and finally Duran held almost still, his cock pressing exactly against the spot that threatened to drive Adam crazy. Adam tried to move more, tried to get more friction, tilting his hips, trying for leverage at Duran’s shoulders, moaning and whimpering helplessly while he came hard.

“Shhh,” Duran made, stroking his hair and kissing him gently. “Such a good boy.” Another tender kiss followed that brought tears to Adam’s eyes, overwhelmed by emotions that were still a surprise to him. “So good.”

Adam smiled a little into the kiss and returned the caress, the affection for the other man as strong as the affection that Duran was showing him.

Slowly Duran slipped out of him, making Adam wince a little at the feeling of emptiness and the feeling of Duran’s seed dripping out of his used hole. His legs did no longer carry him and he sank to the ground as soon as Duran had lowered him from his hold. He was still panting hard, his breathing labored and heavy. Adam closed his eyes and moved a hand over his chest, feeling his whole body still on fire.

“I expect you to finish your work, Adam,” Duran said while closing his pants and pushing a hand through his hair.

Adam looked up at him, head leaning against the wall, and for a moment thought about protesting, but decided to just accept his boss’ words, and nodded.

“Gotta finish some travel preparations, won’t take too long,” he said with a wink. “I would be finished already if you hadn’t distracted me.”

“I have distracted you?” Duran asked, returning to his desk, where he sat down as if nothing had happened just moments ago. “You should know better than to steal my cigarettes.”

Adam got up on wobbly legs and pulled his pants up, brows raised when he watched Duran take a drag from his inhaler. Duran though noticed that he was being watched and looked at Adam while taking a second drag.

“Not a word,” Duran said when he put the inhaler away, and Adam raised both his hands.

“Your funeral,” he said.

Duran narrowed his eyes and a deep frown appeared that told Adam to better hold back any more remarks.

“Work. Yes,” he said and turned while closing his shirt and left the office in a good mood, a smile on his face, and a little limp in his walk. God, Duran really had done him good.

He was surprised to find the second assistant in the office they shared, sitting behind the other desk that was at all times clean and neat, without the array of paperwork that seemed to never get less on Adam’s desk, and he frowned at the other young man, who looked up at him.

A blush appeared on the other’s cheeks, and Adam was certain that he had overheard what had just happened in Duran’s office, had listened to Adam getting fucked by their boss, and had heard the noises they both made in the throes of their orgasms. Adam smiled when he sat down, needing a moment to find a comfortable position as his ass was thoroughly ravaged.

“Is he free now?” The other asked.

Adam again looked up from the letter he had taken into his hands, a lopsided smile spreading even more.

“Free? Not sure about that, but he’s alone now,” he remarked and the other huffed and muttered something under his breath that sounded like a combination of a slut, homewrecker, and gold digger, all things that Adam had not heard for the first time in his life, and he did not care. He though knew that other people would not be this tolerant if they ever heard those words and that the assistant would pay for it if it ever came out. Adam was nobody to tattle like this on someone, not that he did not deserve it, more because it would be so much more fun to see him run his mouth in the wrong moment and dig his own grave instead.

Adam watched the door being shut and picked up his phone and dialed an American number that he had taken out of the file.

“Yes, hello,” he started, his English accent thick and predominant. “Adam Towers of Le Chiffre Couture calling. We made a booking for a suite in your hotel for the day after tomorrow, which I’d like to confirm, dear.”

The lady on the other end of the line typed something into a computer and then confirmed the booking, of which Adam asked a short email as written confirmation.

He made another call similar to this to the hotel in Los Angeles and the guy he spoke there actually openly flirted with him, obviously enchanted by the accent that Adam spoke, which sometimes did wonders when he wanted something. Only Duran had been immune to his charms from the start. With a smile Adam thought back of the day when Duran had come into his office and found a stranger sitting at the desk, eyeing him suspiciously and then had been informed that his assistant Valenka had been forced to bed rest for the last months of her pregnancy and that she had arranged a temp for him for the time being. Adam had fled England after a very unpleasant ending affair with a married shrink and had been looking for work. Duran had been sure that the young Brit was no match, that it would never work, and had told him so during the first conversation.

Adam though, he had told him that he would see how good he was, and the implications of those words and actually made Duran look him all over and lick his lips like a large cat that was considering the cream.

Adam grinned to himself at the memory while writing an email to Armitage’s manager to get a confirmation for the fitting they would have to make short term in Los Angeles since the actor was on a shoot in South Africa until the very last possible day, something that Duran did not appreciate and Armitage had been sorry and apologetic about which Adam had found sweet.

In his inbox, he found the confirmations of the two hotels and a short note from two suppliers that he forwarded to the right department.

He was just putting some printed files into a folder for the trip when the door opened and the other assistant came out, looking annoyed when he saw the shit-eating grin on Adam’s face.

They worked silently in the office they shared until the other left without a goodbye, which was normal for him, and Adam finished an hour later the last of his work for today. There was still light in Duran’s office, and it was something that Adam appreciated of his boss. He expected his employees to work at all hours, make overtime and deal with a workload that often was overwhelming, but for one, he paid above average, and he also worked much more himself, something that sometimes worried Adam.

He took his black coat out of the closet and put it on, fitted to his body like a glove, and coming from the menswear line of the company he was working for, he knew the price of this custom clothing. Pulling his beloved green scarf around his neck, he stepped around the desk and opened the door to Duran’s office without knocking.

Adam leaned in the doorframe and watched his boss at his desk, drawing something in a traditional way with a pen on paper and not like so many new designers worked with a graphics tablet, something he found endearing and was so Duran that he smiled at the sight of the concentrated man. The greying strands in his hair shined like silver and platinum in the light of his desk lamp, his handsome face illuminated and painted with subtle lines and shadows. Duran rubbed his brow, thinking about a detail in his design and then noticed Adam standing there with crossed arms.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asked.

Adam shrugged.

“Not long,” he said. “I’m done with work. You should wrap up too.”

Duran looked at him and nodded. Not exchanging further words, Duran got up and got into his own black coat that he had thrown over the couch at the side of the room, and Adam remembered with a smirk that that was the exact place where they had fucked for the first time, the start of a surprising office affair.

Getting into the coat, Duran walked over to his desk again, taking keys and his phone and inhaler that was lying there up and putting them into a pocket and then turned off the lamp before he went towards the door.

He stopped right in front of Adam, who looked up at him.

The kiss they shared was soft and gently, Duran’s fingers moving over Adam’s stubble and smiling into the kiss.

“You know I love you,” Duran said, and Adam smiled with a nod.

“I love you too, Jean,” Adam replied. “It would be really awkward if we were not. After all, you married me three days ago.”

Jean Duran chuckled and followed his husband of three days outside, closing the office door behind him, while Adam thought, making his way to the elevator, that his unexpected office affair turned out to be the best decision he ever made.

After all, he had found the love of his life here.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/RisingPhnx1
> 
> Comments are very welcome! Tell me what you think!
> 
> English is not my first language, so there will be mistakes.


End file.
